Love Bites
by EndlessLunacy
Summary: Kuroko falls ill. Cue flustered Seirin team.


**Disclaimer:** All KNB characters in this story belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, creator of 黒子のバスケ/ Kuroko no Basuke / The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays.

 **A/N:**

I realised that my stories are rather heavy, so I wrote this little thing as a breather of sorts. Don't think too much, just enjoy~ And Happy New Year to you guys!

* * *

Kagami had known Kuroko for almost a year now. He was well acquainted with Kuroko's low presence, and his annoying ability to sleep in class remaining undetected by the teachers.

That was why Kagami was completely shocked when a teacher actually reprimanded Kuroko for sleeping.

During lunch, Kagami turned his chair around, and ate his lunch while staring hard at Kuroko. Kuroko was nibbling at his sandwich. Tiny little bites that made Kagami more and more frustrated as he watched. No matter how small Kuroko's appetite was (and Kagami thinks that eating so little was really, really unhealthy), he would always finish the lunch he chose for the day.

Thus, Kagami was now gaping at Kuroko, half in horror and half in shock.

Kuroko had placed his sandwich down, and had started sipping at his water instead. He was clearly not going to continue eating his sandwich.

Kagami frowned.

"Kuroko? What's wrong?"

Kuroko blinked at him.

"Nothing's wrong, Kagami-kun."

"You're not eating."

"I am fine, I just don't feel hungry."

Kagami's eyes narrowed.

The bell rang before Kagami could interrogate Kuroko any further, but since they had club activities later on, Kagami decided he could find out what was wrong with Kuroko then.

* * *

Kagami stripped off the school's jacket, hanging it up neatly in his locker. Followed by his white undershirt.

As Kagami was hanging up his shirt, he suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, like he was being watched. The other seniors and freshmen had already left, Kagami (and Kuroko) had arrived a little late today. So the only one still currently in the locker room was none other than Kuroko.

Kagami called back to Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko. Are you done changing? You can leave first."

Kagami reached for the shirt he normally used for training, pulling it off the hanger.

"Kagami-kun…"

Kagami glanced behind him.

"Huh? What is it? H-h-hey…K-Kuroko? Wai–!"

* * *

Riko whipped around at the sudden loud crash coming from the locker rooms.

"Who's still in there?" She asked.

"Kagami and Kuroko." Kiyoshi answered.

Riko paused, and then gave in to curiosity. She was not the only one, as she ran towards the locker rooms, a trail of busybodies followed after her.

Riko kicked the door open, and was ready to shout at the top of her lungs, only to freeze at the scene before her.

Riko promptly turned into a statue. As did those behind her.

Kagami and Kuroko were close, but she did not know that they were actually _this_ close.

Kuroko, in his training uniform, was clinging on to a half-naked Kagami like an octopus. Kuroko was nuzzling Kagami's neck contently, a never seen before expression of pure bliss on his face.

"Warm." Kuroko's one word was enough to unfreeze Riko.

" _Camera!"_ Riko squealed.

Furihata instinctively dashed to Riko's gym bag, pulling out the slim camera and sprinted back, shoving it into her hands.

The moment the camera landed in Riko's hands, a dozen flashes went off, and the cameras' near endless shutter sounds filled the locker room.

However though, the flashes seemed to displease Kuroko. He lifted his head from where he had buried it a frozen stiff Kagami's neck and pouted at Riko.

Another round of flashes and shutter sounds went off.

A plaintive whine from Kuroko, coupled with tear filled eyes had the camera slipping from Riko's hands.

 _C-c-cute!_

Satisfied, Kuroko head found its way back to its original place, nuzzling Kagami.

That finally woke Kagami, and he flailed around helplessly.

"Kuroko! Get off me! What's with you?"

But Kuroko only held on tighter.

And Kagami attempted to pry open Kuroko's limbs wrapped his body.

Unhappy that he was being disturbed _again,_ Kuroko's mouth opened, and he bit down hard on the muscled shoulder in front of him.

Kagami yelled in pain.

Kuroko blinked slowly, dazed.

He released his mouth, and stared at the blooming red teeth marks. Kuroko stuck out his tongue, and began to lap at the mark.

"You little brat!" Kagami hissed.

He reached down, and grabbed Kuroko's waist.

Kuroko whined, turning big blue eyes onto Kagami. Kagami froze.

Seeing that Kagami was no longer moving, Kuroko went back to licking the mark he made.

"…Oh my god. Kuroko is broken!" Someone screeched.

Kagami struggled once more.

Kuroko stopped licking then, and close his mouth over the mark. And he started sucking. Hard.

"…tch! That hurts, Kuroko! Let go off me already!"

Smiling a little awkwardly, Kiyoshi approached Kuroko silently.

Sliding his arms around Kuroko's waist, he pulled the surprised Kuroko away from Kagami. Kagami's shoulder was released from Kuroko's mouth with a light _pop_.

Realising that his warm heater was no longer within his grasp, Kuroko whined and fought against whatever was holding him, stretching his hands out for Kagami. Unintelligible noises accompanied his whines, but though it could not be understood, it was easy to tell that Kuroko was _not happy._

"Hey, hey, Kuroko. What's wrong with you?" Hyuuga asked, his face was twitching.

Kuroko completely ignored him, only desperately reaching for Kagami.

Kagami was inspecting his shoulder, looking as though he was quite out of it.

"Uh, Hyuuga? I think maybe, perhaps, Kuroko may be ill. He's really hot." Kiyoshi lightly stated.

Riko was immediately in front if Kuroko, blocking his view of Kagami.

Kuroko cried out, looking up at Riko, clearly about to cry.

Riko had to use all her willpower to not throw him back to Kagami. Kuroko's crying face was too deadly for her. She reached forward, quickly resting her palm against Kuroko's forehead.

"Hot!"

She pulled her hand back.

"To the infirmary!" She ordered.

Turning around, she pointed at Kagami.

"You take him."

" _Me?_ " Kagami exclaimed. "But he bites!"

"Deal with it. He will cry if it's not you. Go, Coach's orders."

Kagami stared at Riko blankly, and then shifted his gaze onto Kuroko, who was happy now that he could see Kagami again. But he was too far away.

Riko glanced at Kiyoshi.

"Teppei."

Kiyoshi smiled. He walked forward, still carrying Kuroko.

Kuroko was delighted. It was as though whatever that was holding him had heard his wants, he was brought closer to Kagami and then dumped into Kagami's lap.

Kuroko immediately wrapped himself around Kagami, holding on tight.

"Coach…couldn't you have waited until I had put on my shirt?"

Riko smiled happily.

"You have ten seconds to get out of here, or I will triple your training menu."

* * *

Kagami was now seated on the infirmary's bed, stuck in a dilemma.

Kuroko had a high fever, but Kagami was not sure what the cause of it was. And the school doctor just had to be out at a time like this! Kagami decided that he could give Kuroko some over-the-counter medicine to reduce his fever for now, but it was impossible to untangle Kuroko from him.

Kagami groaned.

"Oi, Kuroko. You have to let go of me so I can get you some medicine."

Kuroko did not seem to hear him, and continued leaving light bites all over his neck and shoulder. One half of Kagami was already covered in bright red bite marks.

"Damn you, Kuroko. I'm not edible. Stop biting already."

Kagami supposed that if he tried really hard, he should be able to get Kuroko off him. But Kuroko was ill, Kagami did not want to use his strength against someone who had lost more than half of their rational mind to a fever.

So Kagami's other option was to allow Kuroko to bite him, but no one said that he had to quietly accept it. Kagami made sure to grumble at Kuroko every now and then.

Kagami stared at the cupboards containing many different types of medication. He had to hold on to Kuroko (he did not know when Kuroko's strength would suddenly give out and send him head first to the floor), and in doing so, Kagami was unable to open the cupboards.

Scowling at the cupboards, Kagami very lightly tugged at Kuroko's hair even though Kuroko would obviously not release him.

Kagami was about to break the cupboards with his feet out of frustration when the door to the infirmary opened.

Kiyoshi walked in, smiling in a carefree manner at Kagami.

"I thought you might be having trouble so I came over. You're an impressive sight, eh, Kagami. Those loves bites are even making me embarrassed."

"They are not love bites! Kuroko just won't stop biting me!"

"Isn't it the same? He chose you out of all of us anyway."

Bubbling with anger and embarrassment, Kagami only pointed at the cupboards.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Kiyoshi strolled over to the cupboards and hummed.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Just get something to bring his fever down for now. The doctor can take a look at him later."

Kiyoshi picked up a little box of medicine, opening it and popping out two small tablets. He handed them to Kagami with a glass of water.

And then came the difficult task of getting Kuroko to divert his attention from Kagami.

Kuroko's stubborn streak was truly impressive. He sank his teeth into Kagami's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, emitting little growls of displeasure every time either Kagami or Kiyoshi attempted to move him. Kagami grunted, cursing under his breath. He was so close to just shoving the pills down Kuroko's throat.

Kiyoshi finally managed to get Kuroko to swallow the pills by bribing him with candy. The usual Kuroko would have rejected, but the Kuroko now was just like a little kid.

Carefully opening the wrapper for Kuroko, Kiyoshi placed the candy into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko was sullen at first, but when the sweet taste hit his taste buds, Kuroko starting smiling again.

Kiyoshi found himself smiling as well, and even Kagami's expression had softened.

It was a good choice to choose a vanilla flavoured candy. Kuroko's near obsession with vanilla should not be underestimated.

Kiyoshi gently stroked Kuroko's head; who had miraculously detangled himself from Kagami and was now snuggling with Kiyoshi.

Kagami let out a cry of joy, flopping down onto the bed.

Kiyoshi chuckled.

Suddenly, Kiyoshi felt something wet on his neck. His eyes widened. Oh, hell no.

Kuroko was licking him.

"Kuroko, you can't. Don't lick me, okay?"

This time, Kuroko actually seemed to listen, and he stopped.

Kiyoshi sighed with relief.

 _Chomp!_

Kiyoshi cried out in surprise, and Kagami howled with laughter.

Kuroko had latched on to Kiyoshi's neck and was now sucking hard.

"..Kuroko…" Kiyoshi sighed.

Kagami's laughter drew Kuroko's attention, and he let go of Kiyoshi, crawling to where Kagami was sprawled out at the end of the bed.

Kuroko smiled happily.

"Happy?"

Kagami blinked at the unexpected question.

"Well, I guess?"

Kuroko looked overjoyed at Kagami's answer.

And then Kuroko kissed him.

* * *

"Kuroko, hey, come on."

"No."

Kuroko shook his head, refusing to turn around and face Kagami. Kiyoshi chuckling behind Kagami was no help, absolutely no help at all.

"Come on, Coach's gonna arrive soon, ya know."

Kuroko still did not move.

"Well, that. Uh…I don't mind, really. You were not well."

Kuroko groaned. Why did Kagami have to mention it when Kuroko was steadily avoiding it?

"Kuroko…"

Kagami huffed.

With some strength, he pulled Kuroko up, dragging him out of the corner he was huddled in.

Kuroko struggled, refusing to be dragged away from his little dark corner.

Kagami growled a little, and tilted Kuroko's head up, wanting to face Kuroko properly.

The moment Kuroko's head was lifted, his gaze was met with the bite marks covering Kagami's neck and part of his shoulder that was not hidden by his shirt. There were surely more under Kagami's shirt.

And then his eyes travelled up, he stared at those lips that he had gotten a little too familiar with.

Kuroko's face flushed, and became really, really red.

Without thinking, he slammed his palm into Kagami's stomach, sending him flying back.

Kuroko hid his burning face behind his hands.

Kiyoshi roared with laughter, leaving the rest of the team in confusion.

"Ugh. Damn you, Kuroko." Kagami groaned from where he was on the floor.

The sound of a whistle had Kuroko turning his head, glancing at Riko.

"Ah, Kuroko. You're all better now? That's good." Riko smiled.

Kuroko bowed, feeling apologetic for causing trouble.

"Then, we'll have a practice match today. Your team better win, alright?"

Kuroko was confused.

"Coach?" He asked.

"You see, I saw the little present you left on Teppei. Was he tasty? If your team does not win today's match, I'll have to gift you a present of my own as well. How does having a quadrupled training menu sound? Doesn't it seem like it would be _really fun_?"

Riko smiled brightly, but Kuroko saw what was behind that smile. A vicious lioness was lurking behind her, eyes gleaming while it watched its prey.

Kuroko shivered.

His life versus his embarrassment. Kuroko spun around, running to Kagami's side. Even though his face flushed red whenever he glanced at Kagami, it was much better than looking Riko in the eye and facing her terrifying smile.

Kuroko sighed softly.

He should not have allowed himself to be swayed. He knew having ice cream out in the cold – in the middle of the night during the winter season – with Murasakibara was bound to bring about trouble.

It really, really was not a good idea after all.

Kuroko glanced shyly at Kagami who was doing his warm up stretches.

A little smile played on his lips.

But then again, perhaps it was not all that bad?

Maybe he should get that newly released snack that Murasakibara was never able to buy as a gift. Murasakibara really had no luck with snacks even though he loved them so much. He could only resort to begging Kuroko to get it for him for the past few days…

Kagami came over to Kuroko and ruffled his hair; his eagerness for a match was clearly reflected in his eyes, but when he looked at Kuroko, Kuroko saw his expression soften into a gentle smile.

"Let's go get 'em, Kuroko!"

Kagami swung his arm around Kuroko's shoulders, lightly pulling Kuroko along with him as he made his way to the court, and Kuroko blinked at his blushing red ears.

Looks like Kagami was not as unaffected as he claimed to be.

Kuroko chuckled.

Yeah, he owed Murasakibara a thank you gift.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
